Home Again
by XThatGirlWithTheFaceX
Summary: discontinued sorry adopted by The Unknown Twinkie
1. Chapter 1:Naruto's Return

Hello this will be my first official fanfic. So be nice, flames are good as long as they are helpful plez R&R.

Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own anything to do with Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's POV

It's been a whole five years since Naruto left, two since they found his jacket in shreds. I don't care what anybody thinks I know he's still alive. My name is Hinata Hyuga, I've had a crush on him since the first time I saw him. Now that everyone thinks he's dead and Sasuke has returned Sakura acts as if Naruto never existed, Tenten avoids the topic, Ino acts as if he just left, while Neji acts as if it's nothing but I know he cares.

I left the Hyuga compound in a lavender tank top with a mesh shirt under, black ninja pants and my ninja sandals. I went to help Tsunade with her paperwork like I usually do now that Shizune retired. Just as I arrived at the tower Tsunade ran out shouting,

"Hinata c'mon! We need to get to the gate!"

With that I took off after her. When we reached the gates we paused. There before us stood a 6'4'' blonde with blue eyes, shoulder length spiked hair, and whisker marks. He noticed us and smiled.

"Tsunade-baachan it's good to see you," he looked at me and his smile grew, "Hinata-chan how have you been?" Tsunade walked up to him and smacked the back of his head then she hugged him,

"How can you be alive?" she asked tears forming in her brown eyes. Her grip loosened and she held him at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'll explain later. Hinata?" she called.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama." I replied before walking closer my eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

"Gather all of your friends and meet me at the Hokage tower." I paused for a moment before turning to leave.

"Tsunade-baachan, can I go with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she asked as he shook his head smile still in place. "Fine. Go. Just hurry." After that Naruto ran to my side.

We first went to Shino's house, then to Kiba's, and Ino's, Tenten's , Choji's, Shikamaru's, Sai's , Lee's and Iruka's. None of them could believe Naruto was alive and well. Then we went to my house. My father wasn't happy that he was here, but Hinabi ran up to him and hugged him. Then Neji saw him and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

The only two left were his teammates. He was nervous about seeing them again.

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!! Sorry short chappie but it's more suspenseful this way. What will Sasuke and Sakura think? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Ramen Break

Okay dear readers, next chappie. Please R&R. thank you KaeriAcacia for the comment. Now on with the story. Oh and if you want, call me Misao. (No it's not my name I just like it)

Me: Um, Naruto can you give the Disclaimer?

Naruto: Sure. She doesn't own anything to do with me. Believe it!

Me: thanks.

**Inner self talk**

_Hinata talking to her inner self_

Chapter 2: Ramen Break

Hinata's POV

'The only ones left are Sasuke and Sakura. I wonder if I should tell Naruto they're together.' She thought to herself before they passed Ichiraku.

"Hinata-chan, can we stop for some ramen? I haven't had any in ages." Naruto asked nervously scratching his head.

"U-umm s-sure N-Naruto-kun." She felt her face warm at the thought of being somewhere with him. She entered the shop to be greeted with a,

"Hello hin-. Is that Naruto?" from behind the counter. Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah it's me how've ya been?" he laughed as he took a seat and began looking at the menu.

"Hey Naruto pick anything it's on the house." He smiled when Naruto's face lit up.

"Hinata-chan what kind do you want." This took me by surprise I didn't really think about eating. I looked at him his bright blue eyes gazing at me.

"U-um I'll t-take s-some p-pork miso." I said my face becoming redder than before. I took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hmm I'll have what Hinata-chan is having." He smiled making me blush harder. "Oi, Hinata-chan do you have a fever or something?" he asked as he put a hand to my forehead.

**Don't you dare faint.**

_Who are you?_

**I'm your inner self.**

_I have an inner self?_

**Yes now listen to me do NOT, I repeat NOT, faint.**

_Okay besides this may be the last time I can be like this with Naruto-kun._

**Hopefully not but you're right. So don't screw it up.**

"Oi, Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked worry clear on his face.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine. I w-was just th-thinking." I replied quickly. He nodded but didn't look convinced. Just as our ramen came we heard,

"Is that you Naruto?" we turned to see Sakura and Sasuke hand in hand. In the threshold of the shop. Shock and confusion clearly on their faces, their eyes as big a plates. "But y-you were d-dead." Sakura choked out the last word.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" he said a little too loudly. He turned to me then back to them, "Can someone explain it to me?" he said aggravation thick in his voice. I sighed the spoke up,

"Naruto-kun, about two years ago they found your coat in shreds with blood everywhere. When they brought it back everybody assumed you had been killed." I stopped to let him absorbed it all.

"So they found my shredded jacked and thought I was dead. Is that why Baachan was crying?" he asked after a few moments of silence. I nodded feeling a little sad because everyone thought he had died.

"That's what everyone was told. That you had died and to be strong in your absence." Sasuke finally spoke after ordering some ramen. We sat there and continued to talk until Tsunade-sama barked,

"Where have you been you were supposed to report back to my office an hour ago Hinata!" I looked down at my watch and saw she was right. I shrieked and took off running to get everyone else.

Naruto's POV

"It's my fault Baachan. I wanted ramen. Then Sasuke and Sakura came in and we started talking about the past two years. I guess we lost track of time." I said nervously trying to save Hinata-chan from a lecture. I finished my ninth bowl of ramen before leaving a tip and heading toward the Hokage tower.

When I got there everyone even Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were there. There was also a girl with shoulder length hair and brown eyes gripping Gaara's arm as if he would disappear if she didn't.

"Hey Gaara who's she?" I asked a little curious but also wanting to tease him a bit.

"Naruto this is Matsuri. She's my girlfriend and I'm glad to see you're not dead as everyone has said." He spoke so calmly it sent a shiver down my spine. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"Okay enough chit chat let's get back to business." Tsunade-baachan said from behind her desk.

Well that's chapter two. Please R&R. I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can. Reviews inspire me so hit the little button below.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Yay, third chappie thank for the reviews my readers. I want to make a good story for everyone. By the way I'll try to update Monday thru Friday, because I don't have internet access on the weekends. Sorry.

Me: Hinata can you do the disclaimer?

Hinata: yes. Misao-chan doesn't own Naruto

Me: thank you (after she leaves) even though I wish I did but I don't. Damn.

Hinata's POV

"I think you know why I have called you all here," Tsunade said behind her hands. Everyone nodded then turned to look at Naruto. He remained calm, and nodded. "As you all can see he isn't dead like we all thought." Everyone nodded again. "So, Naruto, would you care to explain why we found your jacket bloody and torn?"

He sighed than began, "Let's see. After I left I went back to Mount Myoboku and was there for about two and a half years. Then I was gonna come back for ramen. All they have are bugs and plants. But anyway on my way back I was attacked and robbed. They took my jacket. So I went to a nearby village and got more money. Then my clothes started feeling tight so I bought what I'm wearing today." He gestured to the black jacket with orange cloth lacing the edges, black ninja pants and ninja shoes. "Seeing as I was dumb enough to get robbed. I went back to train. I guess you found my old jacket, and that's pretty much it." He smiled a fox like smile.

"So it was all a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Tsunade stood up abruptly and smacked the back of his head.

"Do you know how much pain you caused us? You could've at least sent a note saying you were alright." She barked. "Now everyone get out of my office, I'm behind thanks to him. You can go to Hinata."

"Just so you know Tsunade-sama I hid all of your sake." I said before running out of the room. (A/N: sorry I had sugar)

When everyone had come out we started talking about what's happened the past five years.

"Time out!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned to see what he wanted. "I've been gone five years so I want to know something," he paused and then said at normal volume, "Who's going out with who?"

Everybody paused then walked to their partner's side. He looked around and saw Matsuri on Gaara's arm, Ino on Kiba's, Sakura on Sasuke's, Temari on Shikamaru's, and Tenten on Neji's. Then he saw Kankuro and myself standing alone. He nodded and continued walking.

Everyone started heading home or to their hotel rooms. I was walking alone because Neji wanted to walk Tenten home. I thought it was sweet, but now I was alone. I arrived at the front gate only to see Hinabi waiting for me. "Hello Hinabi."

She looked at me and frowned slightly "Father needs to see you."

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!!** Thank you my readers please don't give up on me. It's my first story. Um... who should give the next disclaimer? Give me ideas please.


	4. Chapter 4:Left Behind

Yay, another chappie. Thank you for reviewing but I'll need some ideas later on. Oh yeah I forgot to mention they are all around age 22. And Naruto revealed his true parentage and now goes by Namikaze.

Me: umm… Neji can you give the disclaimer

Neji: (nods) Misao doesn't own Naruto in anyway

Me: thanks (wonders off)

Hinata's POV

I walked to my father's study to find him reading a message. He looked up and saw me waiting in the entrance.

"Come Hinata, sit down." He set down the message as I sat down. "There's a clan mission starting tomorrow and it'll be several months before we return. Lady Tsunade has requested you and Neji to stay behind in case they need you for other missions."

I nodded slowly as the news sunk in. there was an uncomfortable silence before Neji walked in. "you needed to see me?" My father motioned him to enter and take a seat next to me. Neji did as told and waited.

"The reason you've been called, Neji, is because Lady Tsunade has requested that you and Hinata stay behind, and because we're all leaving the elders will be putting a barrier over this compound." I was confused 'we weren't _all_ leaving. Why are they putting a barrier around the compound?' I looked at my father and he understood my unasked questioned. "They want Hinata to find a respectful suitor."

I gasped slightly before Neji asked, "Then what is my part in all of this?" he looked at my father and waited for an answer. We sat there for a few nerve wreaking moments then my father stood up,

"Because, Lady Tsunade wants you to watch over Hinata. Not pack your things a decide who you'll be staying with, and report to me at dinner." He nodded then left. I glanced at Neji his face in the masked he always had. He stood up and walked away. I stayed seated for a few moments before heading to my room to pack my belongings. I thought as I packed 'Who should I stay with?' I finished packing and went for a walk. I went shopping for things for dinner. I sighed not knowing who to stay with. Just as I thought all hope was lost my genin sensei walked towards me.

"Hello Hinata, I heard you needed a place to stay for a while." I nodded slowly. "Why don't you come stay with me? I'm sure Suki would love company. You could babysit while I'm away." I thought about it and agreed and thanked her I began walking home humming lightly to myself not noticing anything around me. I would be staying with me sensei and I would get to spent time with Suki-chan. Lost in thought I didn't see the person in front of me and ended up bumping into their back dropping everything.

"I am so sorry!" I was freaking out because I just ran into someone without even thinking about what I was doing. "I'm so sorry!" said for the second time still not looking up trying to gather what I dropped. Suddenly I saw the person helping me gather my things then they said,

"It's okay Hinata-chan." I dropped what I was holding and looked up to see Naruto helping me out. Many thoughts ran through my mind but the loudest was from my inner self.

**Don't faint Hina. Don't screw it up.**

_I won't I won't, _I thought back. After that I came back to reality. "Oh th-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun." I could feel my face get red. I stood up only to have him put his hand on my head,

"Are you feeling okay Hinata-chan?" this caught me a little of guard so I stood there silently for a moment to regain my composure.

"Y-yes I'm fine N-Naruto-kun." I nodded and continued to walk he came up beside me and said

"I heard your clan was going out on a mission and leaving you and Neji behind. Who are you staying with? I don't like the thought of you being out all alone." His last sentence surprised me. I stopped dead in the middle of the road. I turned to look at his cerulean blue eyes. As I stared at them my confidence grew.

"I'll be staying with Kurenai-sensei. Why?" I continued looking at his eyes .then I noticed he was hearing a white muscle shirt his ninja pants and some sandals. I thought for a moment 'He must be on vacation.'

"No reason really. I just wanted to know, and to say if you need anywhere else I have spare rooms at the Namikaze compound that you're free to use." He smiled his fox like grin. We continued walking until we reached my house. "If you need any help with the move, just call me. Okay?" I nodded.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I'll remember that. Thank you for walking me home." I smiled before walking inside. Once I got inside I sighed dreamily. I hummed joyfully as I made my way to the kitchen to start dinner.

Hanabi came in quietly trying to suppress her chakra, but failed. "What do you need Hanabi?" I asked without even looking at her. I heard her take in a deep breath in shock.

"How'd you know I was here, I was suppressing my chakra, and you don't have your Byakugan activated? So how'd you know?" Her voice showing her shock and confusion. I turned around and said,

"You need to work a little harder on suppressing your chakra. There were still some traces of it." I explained. Then I turned back to dinner. I heard her stomp out of the room. I waited until she was out of hearing distance before I giggled. Just the Neji walked in and offered to help with dinner I looked at him wondering 'When did Neji cook?" as if reading my mind he said,

"I'm staying with Tenten I she usually goes out to eat. I want to surprise her with a home cooked meal." He spoke sounding a little ashamed like he wanted it to stay a secret. I looked at him then nodded.

"Then you picked a good day to learn. Tonight we are making soba for Hanabi and you, curry for father, and hand rolled sushi for me." He nodded and did something he rarely ever did. He smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." He watched and began following my instructions to prepare everything. Soon enough he got the hang of things and asked if I could copy some of my recipes for him to try. I nodded then left the kitchen to retrieve my cook book from my room and paper and pen from my father's study. I finished just as Neji had. He even went on to making dessert. We set the table and called for everyone to come and sit down.

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!! **What will Hashi think of the arrangements? Will they workout as planned? Find out next chapter please hit the button below. I need reviews to inspire me. Your voices help me think. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Change

Hello faithful readers thanks for the reviews. I like to get reviews oh and cookies. Mmm chocolate chip cookies. Okay on with the story.

Me: Hmm let me see… Tenten can you give the disclaimer?

Tenten: sure Misao-chan doesn't own anything to do with Naruto

Me: thanks, but I do own a few volumes and the Shippuden movie.

Hinata's POV

We sat down quietly as Neji brought the food. He had insisted on doing everything by himself. After we were all set father asked, "Neji, Hinata have you decided on whom you shall be staying with?" his voice almost emotionless. Hanabi quickly looked back and forth between the three of us.

"Why is sister Hina staying behind?" she asked franticly looking for answers. When she got no answer she pouted. Then Neji turned to my father and sighed.

"Um… father I'll be staying with Kurenai-sensei for the time you are away. She offered to let me stay, and in return I'll babysit Suki." I smiled then began to eat my meal. He nodded then spoke,

"I'll be staying at Tenten's while you're gone. She offered and I accepted." He then went back to his meal. Hanabi started eating still pouting at us for not explaining. When we finished Neji offered to help Hanabi clean up. I left the room and headed towards my room for a shower. When the water was ready I shed my robe and stepped in and began to think. 'Why did Naruto offer his guest house?'

**Don't know and honestly don't care.**

_And who asked you_

**Nobody**

_Then why answer_

'**Cause I felt like it**

_What if it doesn't work out at Kurenai-sensei's? Then what would I do I don't think I could live knowing Naruto was nearby._

**Oh get over it. You and I both know you want him. So deal with it. It just might get you closer to him.**

_I may not like you much but you do have good ideas._

**I love you to. Thank you.**

_Well it's about time I got out. _

**I can't still talk to you.**

I got out put my robe on and went to my drawers and got a long silk night gown. I put it on and sat on my bed. I picked up the picture of Naruto I had. I started thinking about the first time I met him. He was sad and alone. Everyone hated him for the demon inside of him.

**I knew it! You're drawn to him.**

I ignore my inner self and set the picture down I walked to turn off the light when I heard a knock on my window. I turned quickly to see Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Matsuri there. I walked over and opened the window. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

They looked at each other shrugged and all at once said "No." I let them in and sat back on my bed. I looked around. They looked at me and smiled. I shuddered a little at the smile they gave me.

"We came to let you know Kurenai-sensei just went to the Lady Tsunade's office and said she had a mandatory meeting that she needed to attend to. She asked her if she could apologize to you. Her being herself sent us."

W-What? Did you just say I can't stay with Kurenai-sensei?" I looked at them bewildered. The all nodded that smile still plastered to their faces. "Now I have nowhere to stay." I looked at my feet. I had wanted to see Suki-chan. Now I wouldn't be able to.

"Yes you do." Sakura chirped. We all looked at her confused. "Didn't Naruto offer one of his guest houses to you in case you couldn't stay at Kurenai-sensei's?" they looked at me and all of a sudden I remembered. My face betrayed me and blushed bright red.

"When did he offer?" Tenten asked, as Temari and Matsuri added, "The main house is as big as _half_ the Hyuga compound. We saw it when he invited Gaara to eat over for lunch. The dining hall could have been a five star hotel room."

"I um… I bumped into him at the market, literally. At first I didn't even know it was him until he spoke up. Then he said he heard I needed a place to stay. I told him Kurenai-sensei had offered, and he offered that if under any circumstance I couldn't stay there I could use a guest house."

Of course this made the girls squeal and start gossiping. I snuck out to the garden for some fresh air. After sitting down for a bit, I began to wonder through the maze of a garden we had. I heard a sudden rustling in the bushes and activated my Byakugan, to see it was Naruto talking to Neji. After a while Neji nodded and pointed in my direction. He smiled a little, and then walked away. Naruto began walking my way I stepped back only to bump into one of his shadow clones. I jumped slightly and turned to see it was the real one then the one that had been talking to Neji dispelled.

"Hi Hinata-chan. I heard about the sudden meeting. My offer is still up if you want it." He said a little nervously, scratching the back of his head. I looked at his cerulean blue eyes and gained some courage. It was just enough to accept his offer and wit stand a bear hug. When I was released from the hug he said bye and left I smiled then went to my room and found it empty. I quickly fell asleep. My head filled with what the next few months might be like.

Whew chapter five is finished. As I said before I won't be able to upload on the weekends. But I'll have a chapter for everyday I miss on Monday, BELIEVE IT! O.O did I really just say that. I think It is slightly taking over my life. Oh well I like it a lot. Please R&R. thank you loyal fans.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In

Hello readers I really like to write for all of you. And I know for a fact you don't want to read my rants so on with the story.

Me: hmm. Ino disclaimer please?

Ino: M'kay Misao doesn't own Naruto in any way

Me: thanks cuz if I did Naruto would've pick up on Hinata's feelings long ago

I got up I got ready for the day. Then I suddenly thought '_Should I tell father I'm staying with Naruto-kun?'_ just as soon as I thought it I decided '_no'_ he would throw a fit if he knew I was going to be with Naruto, right? Just as I finished getting dressed I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." once I said that my father walked in he looked at me and did something he never did to me before, he smiled at me.

"I heard Kurenai-san wouldn't be in town and that you'd be staying with Naruto-san. Is that correct?" I was a little surprised that he found out so quickly. But I couldn't lie to him, but I was kind of embarrassed to say anything so I nodded and blushed. He laughed a little at my reaction. It sent a shudder down my spine. He hadn't laughed since my mother died.

"I'm fine with it, if you're worried about that. Maybe you can get him to marry you. Since no other high class ninja will." His last statement cut me like a knife. But I also agreed with him maybe I could get Naruto to like me enough. That would be my mission while my clan was away. He left my room with a smile.

I took my bag to the front of the house to see Neji talking to Naruto. I blushed a little at the thought of living with Naruto. He noticed I came out and waved his smile growing. I waved slightly with a small smile. I walked over bags in hand. Neji nodded to me, I was a little relieved that my father had said it was okay for me staying with Naruto. "Hinata-sama can I talk to you?" I nodded and put my bags down before following him.

"Hashi-sama said it was okay for you to stay with Naruto-san?" I nodded which made him think. We stood there for a moment. Before he spoke again "Just be careful, okay?" I nodded again then smiled. I turned to walk away but before I walked away I said

"Don't overdo it with Ten-chan. If you cook to much she'll ask why." I giggled before walking to the front of the house. I saw Naruto holding a few of my bags ready to leave he was still smiling. "I'm ready let's go." We took a few steps before I noticed he was holding the small doll I made of him. I squeaked a bit.

"Oi, Hinata I found this in your bag" he held up the doll "did you make it by chance?" he looked at me with a curious look on his face. I blushed and continued walking. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I did." I was now feeling very faint. I stopped to see how he reacted. He smiled at me, his eyes looked very sincere. _'Is he blushing?' _I thought seeing his cheeks turn pink. I calmed down a bit before speaking again "Do you like it?" I was a little nervous about what his response would be.

"Do you think you could make another doll?" he was still blushing. For a moment I was confused. Then I thought _'Of who would he want?' _ I looked up to see him looking at me. Then I decided to ask.

"Who would you want me to make a doll of?" I asked a little anxious of his answer. I looked at him again. He was blushing deeper. I decided to make sure he wasn't sick. When I reached him I put a hand to his head. He jolted at my touch. "Are you okay?" I asked even though I knew he was just blushing.

"u-um y-yeah I'm f-fine" I giggled a little when he stuttered. He was still holding the doll when we turned to go to the top of the mountain with all the past hokages. When we got to the top I saw a huge compound with the symbol Naruto usually wore on the front door.

"Um Hinata-chan can you stop saying –kun after my name?" he looked kind of embarrassed when he asked.

"Only if you stop saying –chan after my name" I smiled but thought to myself _'Where'd all this confidence come from?'_

**It's coming from me.**

_But how?_

**I can make you say things you wouldn't normally say.**

_Can you let me speak on my own for a bit?_

**Fine but don't screw up.**

_Okay._

I continued walking behind Naruto. He opened the doors to the compound, and walked in I followed him in. he showed me to my room. It was a nice room too. It had a queen size bed, a medium dresser, it's own bathroom, and a balcony. It felt like a dream come true. I kind of liked the idea of staying here. I sat on the bed as Naruto said "I'll leave you to unpack you thing. I'll be in the main room downstairs. It's down the left hall from the entrance." He left still holding the doll. I wanted to say something but didn't.

I began unpacking my things. When I got my clothes into the dresser I found my picture of my genin team and the one of Naruto. I blushed a bit looking at my picture of him. When I finished I went downstairs and used my Byakugan to find the kitchen. When I got there I say nothing but ramen. I giggled, than decided he needed to eat other things. I began writing a note to tell him I was going shopping, when I heard someone enter the room. I turned to see Naruto in the threshold.

"Um did you need something?" he asked a little shyly but he had that fox like smile on his face. I stood up and nodded. "and what did you need?" I looked at him directly in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I wanted to make lunch but all you have I instant ramen" I said shyly as I fought back a stutter and won.

"Then let's go to the market. But I might want to get my frog." I looked at him not knowing what he meant "It has my money" he explained as he left. I smiled and went to my room. I changed from my normal ninja suit to a lavender spagetti strapped shirt and put my hair into a tight braid. I went to the front room and waited.

That's all for this chapter than you. Next chapter will be their trip to the market. Well that's all. Please, please, please press the button below. It will make me happy. You wouldn't want to make the writer sad would you? o.O


	7. Chapter 7: Market Trip

Yay 'nother chappie whoo I hope you like it so far… wait a minute if you didn't like it then you wouldn't have read this far right. Oh I forgot this story takes place after Naruto took care of Pain and Nagato

Me: Kiba you're up for the disclaimer

Kiba: fine Misao-san doesn't own anything to do with Naruto. Happy?

Me: quiet. Anyway If I did my fave couples would be together.

I started humming. When I sensed and other chakra signature come in. I turned to see Naruto in his black ninja pants and a white muscle shirt. I blushed slightly at the sight of his broad, tan shoulders and muscular arms. I felt a little faint but kept stood my ground. He smiled the fox like smile I adored. "Are you ready Hina-chan?"

I blushed a bit more at the nickname he gave me, but still nodded. I wanted to protest to the –chan part but didn't. We began our trip into town for groceries. 'Our' I like the sound of that. We arrived at the market and were being eyed by everyone. I heard good things like: 'Are they together?' 'How did she get so lucky?' and 'they would make a cute couple.' Then there were some bad things like: 'How could Hyuga-sama allow his eldest to be near that _demon_?' and 'How dare she steal Namikaze-sama from us.'

I felt a little sad when I heard the last comment about me stealing him. For all I knew he just saw me as a friend who needed a place to stay. Then I remembered what my father had said _'maybe you can get him to marry you. Since no other high class ninja will.'_ That comment still hurt but I couldn't give up. _I wonder if he still likes Sakura-chan after seeing her with Sasuke-san._

**You could ask.**

_But I don't want to sound desperate._

**Oh suck it up. What's the worst that could happen?**

_Um he could get mad at me._

**I thought you grew a backbone.**

_Sorry. I'll try once you shut up._

…

I continued walking until I came to a herb and spice shop. I stopped to look at the spices. Naruto noticed I stopped and looked at what I was looking through. "Why do we need spices Hina-chan?"

I looked at him, smiled, and laughed "Because they make food taste better." He looked at me then nodded. "Let's see some of these and these" I said picking out several different spices and herbs. When I finished we paid and left. We went through several other places on our search. When I had everything I needed we began our trip home.

"Do you need help Hina-chan?" he asked offering a hand. I nodded then handed him a bag. We walked in silence for a while. After a while it became unbearable so I spoke up

"Naruto can I ask you something?" I kept my head down so I couldn't make eye contact. I waited for a response. Nervous as I was I wanted to ask him. I just hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Uh sure Hina-chan. What's on your mind?" he said trying to sound normal but failed. I looked up to see him looking at me. His cerulean blue eyes capturing my pare lavender ones. I paused for a moment to think of how to phrase the words. Then I took a deep breath

"Naruto do you still see Sakura-chan the same way?" I was scared and curious at what response would be. I thought he might get mad and tell me to find some other place to stay but instead he replied

"No, I don't see her that way anymore. Now she seems more like an older sister. Besides all she ever did was hit me and call me a 'baka'." Then he turned and asked with a pleading look "would you hit me and call me a baka hina-chan?" his question startled me a bit I thought for a moment '_Would I? Could I?'_

I looked at him and said "No, I wouldn't. I-I mean that wouldn't be very nice. You've opened your home and hospitality to me. Without thought you're a nice person to everyone even those who are mean to you."

"Hinata," his voice suddenly got very serious "Do you remember what you said when you stood between me and Pain. What I'm trying to say is: Hinata do you still like me?"

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!! **Sorry I like adding suspense. Oh and my work week is Mon-Sat so Sunday doesn't count for a missed day. Sorry but I would still like reviews and cookies. That way I can share them with Gaara-sama. Yes he does too like to eat cookies. Hmph, until next time bye-bye.


	8. Chapter 8: So Close

Yay chappie 8. Didn't really think I would get this far with this many fans. T^T you make me so happy. Well on with the story. Thank you irit16 for telling me you like the same couples I do, and reviewing.

Me: hmm… Do the disclaimer Sakura.

Sakura: you're not going to ask?

Me: no

Sakura: fine she doesn't own Naruto.

Me: thanks Pinky (runs away) hope she doesn't catch me.

**Inner/Kyuubi **_hina/naru responding or thinking_

* * *

"_**Do you remember what you said when you stood between me and Pain. What I'm trying to say is: Hinata do you still like me?"**_

* * *

Hinata's POV

His question caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer him. It's true that I still like- oh who am I kidding I absolutely adore him. _I want him to be all mine._

**Then tell him that.**

_I can't tell him that_

**Spineless I knew it**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMN YOU!_

**Haha I knew you had one. Now tell him. Do it NOW!**

_Fine._

I looked to see he had stopped and looked down; I turned and closed the distance between us. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Um N-Naruto" I said to get his attention. He had closed his eyes but his face said everything, because he was blushing a crimson red.

* * *

Naruto's POV

_I want to hear her, but I'm a little nervous about what she'll say. _I thought about her saying 'No' it stung a bit thinking I went to train only for her to say she didn't like me anymore.

_**She's **_**the reason you went to train, kit. You are a baka.**

_Shut up, Kitsune, and go away_

**No I want hear the response. Hee hee.**

_Then let me pay attention._

I looked up to see Hinata standing in front of me. I could feel myself blush deeper. Her face only inches from mine. I took a step back to get a little distance between us. "Do you Hina-chan?" I wanted to leave before I heard.

"Naruto I-" she was cut off by Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten shouting,

"Hinata, Naruto you want to go to a club with us?" we looked at each other sighed then nodded. Then Tenten and Temari linked their arms through Hinata's arms. While Sakura and Ino pushed me along. Matsuri was nowhere to be seen.

"Ten-chan, where's Matsuri-chan? Wasn't she here this morning?" Hinata asked trying to get her arms loose, but failed. Tenten smiled then nodded and looked at Temari-neechan.

"She and Gaara are waiting for us. Along with all the others of course." Temari smiled and dragged her along. "so can we please hurry?" we sighed and let ourselves be dragged then Hinata asked

"Can we at least go home to change?" they looked at how we were dressed and nodded. Then they began dragging us towards our home. When we got there they waited until I unlocked the door. Before they dragged Hinata away all I heard was 'show us your room', before they were gone. I sighed and went to get dressed.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I wanted to tell him so badly. *sighs* It'll be a while before it comes up again. I let the girls hunt through my new closet. To my surprise Naruto gave me a huge walking closet. With what I was told to bring it was just the right amount of space. The girls were 'ooo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at all my clothes. Matsuri came in and saw I was worried.

"It'll be okay Hinata-chan. They mean good. Let's hope they don't go crazy." She smiled sweetly trying to comfort me. I smiled back feeling a little better and nodded. We waited on my bed as the girls came in and out asking to borrow stuff. I finally got tired of waiting and went in and pulled out a lavender tube top a long sleeved mesh shirt, a jean skirt, black leggings, black flats, and some small hoop earrings. I got dressed and waited then I went back in and got Matsuri a matching outfit except the shirt was a lime green. When the girls came out they looked a little disappointed to see me already dressed.

"Do you have that outfit in any other colors?" they asked. I nodded and went in to get the same outfit with different tube top colors. I got a deep purple for Ino, a white for Temari, maroon for Tenten, and a pink one for Sakura. They all got dressed and asked if they could stay over and hunt through my closet. But I replied,

"It's fine by me" they cheered then I said "but it is of course Naruto's decision." They stopped cheering. and looked at me. "It is his house after all." Then we all made our way to the master bathroom Naruto had given me, and began fixing our hair to we all had our normal hair dos except Tenten and Temari they left it down. Then we put on our makeup and went to the front door. We didn't put much just some lip gloss, eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Naruto was waiting at the front door. He looked at us and walked up to me "Hina-chan who are these people?" he asked me looking at the girls weirdly "and where did the girls go?" then he got hit on the back of his head

"It _is _us, you Baka," he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Yeah that's Sakura-chan." He smiled in his pain. Then I noticed what he was wearing a dark orange t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still messy, and that's exactly how I like it. **You go girl. Ha ha.**

_Shut up._

With that we left the walk was nothing but talk about my enormous closet. I looked at Naruto and smiled. He felt my gaze and smiled at me. When we were about to pass Ichiraku when Naruto's stomach growled. I giggled a bit before Tenten said "Didn't you eat lunch?" Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"No because we were dragged and forced to change to go to a club." Then he looked at me "Please?" I smiled and then my stomach growled slightly. Making him smile. We stopped for some ramen. When we were finished we paid and left. We called the girls from a shop a little down the road. When we were all together we headed out to the club.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Sorry but please R&R. and send cookies. Please Gaara-sama is mad at me. I told him I would have cookies and I didn't. oh and I might add a few OCs tell me if I should or not please help. Once I figure out how to put up a poll on my profile I'll have the choices thanks. Bye for now.

PS If anyone knos how to set up a poll please tell me. Thank you much appreciated.

PSS I will fix them and add the line thing-a-ma-jigs to the chapters.


	9. Chapter 9: Unconsious Confession

Now for chappie number 9. Thanks everyone. I am unpredictable so if something goes a way you didn't think it would sorry! Wait, no I'm not, it's my story. Let's get on with it.

Me: (looks around) Sasuke disclaimer.

Sasuke: you called Sakura 'Pinky' didn't you?

Me: yea please don't kill me

Sasuke: I won't, but she might and Misao doesn't own Naruto

Me: thanks (looks around and runs)

* * *

Hinata's POV

We got in seeing distance to see the boys waiting at the door. We waved at them to get their attention. They looked up, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Naruto began laughing at their reactions. "Good thing shinobi get in free tonight." Temari laughed. Naruto had a wrist band and the girls all had theirs around their necks or waists. I took mine out and put it around my neck as usual. We reached where the other guys were waiting. It was a three story club with a line a mile long. Most were civilians wanting entrance. Some groups were yelling at us. All together we went to the front door. The bouncer let us in after making sure we were shinobi.

We went in and saw how nice it was. I turned to the bar and saw Tsunade-sama with a whole bottle of sake. I sighed and tugged on Naruto's shirt. He looked at me and I pointed to Tsunade-sama. He laughed a bit then pulled me along to the bar. I followed his lead as we went through the crowd. I tapped Tsunade on the shoulder and made her jump. She looked at me and cursed. She reluctantly held her bottle out to me. I giggled and pushed the bottle back "Tonight you can have it." Naruto had called the bartender and ordered a shot of tequila. Then he looked at me. "Fruit cocktail please." After a while our drinks came. I slowly began drinking. When I finished Naruto pulled me out to the dance floor. "But N-Naruto I can't dance!"

"Don't worry. I can't either, just go with the music. Okay?" I nodded and let him lead me. I just followed his lead and soon I was the center of attention. Then I saw the girls come dance around me. Guys tried to ask us out left and right, only to get scared of our guys. Naruto kept protecting me. Even though we're not together, it was sweet.

After a while we moved on to the second floor. The music on that floor was all ones that had dances to them like the Cupid Shuffle and stuff. We were hit on again. After a while we all sat down. Then Kiba started a tequila drinking tournament. The winner of the girls and winner of the guys would fight for the title. Surprisingly I made it to the top of the girls, and I still didn't feel anything. Gaara won the boys side. After twenty-two shots we both fell.

"It's a draw" Naruto announced. I felt woozy as we left the club. We all went our separate ways for the night. I started feeling tired, and passed out. _***THUD***_

* * *

Naruto's POV

I turned to see her on the ground. _Guess she drank too much._

**Of course she did. She wouldn't have passed out if she didn't.**

_Shut up. I don't need your two sense. _

**You'll get it anyways.**

_Let's get her home._

I picked her up bridal style and began walking home. When we got there she was still out cold. I took her to her room. I laid her in the bed and put the covers over her. I bent down and kissed her forehead before jumping back. _Why the hell did I just do that? I know what to do. I won't tell her about it. No she needs to know._ My thoughts were interrupted by Hinata mumbling,

"Naruto…" before sighing. I thought for a moment. Finally, I decided to see if she answered questions.

"So, um, did you have fun tonight?" I asked not really expecting to get an answer.

"Mm hm" I heard in reply. I looked at her to see her smiling. She looked peaceful. _How could I miss seeing _this_ girl? She's liked me since the Academy. I'm just barely noticing her now._

"I don't like you, I love you Naru…to..." she trailed off. I didn't expect her to say that. She still loved me? _Do I feel the same way?_

**I like her, if it's any help.**

_Huh? Did you say you like her?_

**No, I said, I like rainbows and sunshine. Of course I said I like her.**

_Hmm? We'll if you like her that must mean something. Right?_

**It's your choice, kit.**

_Fine, I'll tell her later._

I left her room and went for a bath. I sat in there for a while before asking Kyuubi. _Hey can you get me up before dawn?_

**Just one question: Why?**

_I want to make breakfast. Well, try to make it._

**Aww you want to make her breakfast. Hey you should take it to her in bed. Go ask the other Hyuga when she wakes up. **

_Fine._

After I got out I got dressed and went to my room only to see an ANBU waiting for me.

"The Hokage needs to see you."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!! **Why does she need him? And what about breakfast!? Find out next chapter. Oh I put up 2 polls, thanks to irit16, so please vote. Thank you. Depending on the most picked guy I'll make a story with him and the girl I like him with. Unless it's Minato then I'll do something with him alive. I need cookies these are all I have left (---OOO ---) And that's not enough for Gaara-sama


	10. Chapter 10: Legitimate Fiancée

Yes I know I missed a day but I was testing. Sue me. Any way let's see what Tsunade-sama needed.

Me: (looks around) um Shikamaru disclaimer please

Shikamaru: it's too troublesome _***SWAT***_

Temari: Do it

Shikamaru: fine she doesn't own Naruto

Temari: good. oh and Sakura's looking for you

Me: crap! okay let's just say you didn't see me.

Both: fine

Naruto's POV

Of all the times she picks now. I'm in my pjs going to her office. I'm half drunk because of the tournament. I wonder what she wants. I arrive at the tower and walk in.

"Are you here to see Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked me when I entered. I simply nodded and continued on my way to her office. I was about to knock when I heard.

"Come in, Naruto. This is something you need to know don't be so mad." I was surprised when she knew it was me but shocked when she knew I was pissed. I entered he office. She was looking at two scrolls as if studying for a big test. She looked up and stared me down. I took a seat and yawned.

"So what did you need me for?" I looked at her.

"I just so happens you have you legitimate* fiancée living in your household." She explained with a smile.

"WHAT?!" I had my legitimate wife living at my house. But there's only one person besides me in the house. "What do you mean?"

"Come here and I'll show you." I walked over to her desk. And there before her lay two identical documents. One said:

**If you are reading this it means I have passed before my child's wedding. When Hitomi (A/N: Hinata's mom) and I found we were having children at the same time we were proud. Then we found I was to have a son and her a daughter. When this news came we decided our kids should wed. All the plans are in the Namikaze compound beneath bed in the locked room. The key I will leave in my will. Everything, even the pre-signed wedding arrangement. My best wishes to my child and her's. To Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga.**

The other said the same except it was from Hitomi's point of view. I sat there frozen. Why wasn't I informed of this? How could they know we would even like each other?

"Naruto go home and think about it before you flip. You can tell Hinata about it. I know about the drinking contest and I know she had a tie with Gaara. Anyway go home and sleep, hokage's orders." With that he left continuously thinking about what he had just learned. _How am going to tell Hina-chan? Why do I even call her Hina-chan?_

**You're on your own for this one, kit. These are the things I like to stay away from.**

_Some help you are. _He arrived at the compound then went to his room and got the key from his top drawer. This must be the key. He began towards the room but stopped by Hinata's and breathed he went in and woke her.

"What is it, Naruto? What time is it?" she suddenly winced and held her head "Ow!"

"It's about midnight but there's something I need to tell you" I said anxiously. When she nodded I began to tell her the story.

Hinata's POV

"… and so you are my legitimate fiancée" he ended with a smile. I sat there in shock for a moment before he kissed my forehead. I felt my face flush a deep red. I stood up and began walking out of the room. I took a deep breath. Then he came out and grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused. He showed me a key and put it into the lock. The door opened and he walked in to see baby pictures of him and me together. He laughed a bit then went to the bed and looked under. I looked at him oddly. Then he returned with a box and a note. "What's it say?"

He looked at me and read:

"**We never told Hinata's father, so if he doesn't believe you show him everything.**"

He looked as confused as I felt. We shrugged and went to our rooms and slept the rest of the night. The next morning I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. I sat up to find a tray with food at the foot of my bed. I pulled the tray to me and saw a small note.

**Went with guys, be back later**

**-love you, Naruto**

_Naruto._ I ate then went to wash the dishes I went back to that room and went under the bed. After pulling thing out I found a box filled with DVDs I read the title to find they were about me my mother, Naruto, and his mother. I put those aside for later. I decided to go shopping again. I put on some jean shorts, sandals, and a tight lavender T-shirt. I started on my way to the mall only to be caught by Tenten.

"So where are you going?" she asked a huge smile on her face. I told her where and continued walking. "Oh c'mon let's do a double date or have a party." I thought for a moment.

"Fine. Help me plan a party, but I ask Naruto-sama if we can have it there." I turned to her to see her looking at me strangely. "What?" I was kind of nervous.

"Did you say 'Naruto-_sama_'?" she asked anxiously. I nodded and remembered that no one else knew. Then I told her to find Naruto. "Speak of the devil, and he shall come." She turned to see Naruto and Neji walking towards us. "Naruto, Tenten and I want to have a party. Can we?" he looked at me and sighed.

"You're paying for everything." I nodded quickly and me and Tenten continued on our way but before we got far I went back and hugged him. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you, too." I could see him blush as I left. He smiled lazily and left.

That's it for this chapter I will make up for the chapter on Monday. Deal? Wait till the next chapter. Next up is the PARTY! Bye-bye people send cookies --- o I only have this one left.

*chosen by family (if you don't know what it means)


	11. Chapter 11: Party Planning

Yea sorry it's been so long I now have zero access to the internet on a regular basis.

Me: hmm Kakashi-sensei disclaimer please

Kakashi: Sure, Misao doesn't own Naruto

Me: thanks the reason: I'm not that good at drawing. Oh Kakashi-sensei please watch where ypu're going while reading that

Kakashi: Yeah sure (crashes into wall)

Me: told you later

Hinata's POV

Tenten's making a list of things to do for the party and on that list. We have arrival, dancing and stuff karaoke, the beach strip poker and then crash at Naruto's. _Wait strip poker_ I looked at her with shock clear on my face. "What? It'll be nice to see without your jacket."

"And why crash here?"I sighed when she smiled. "Let me run this by Naruto." She nodded and began making invites. Just as we finished Naruto shouted from down stairs,

"I'm Ho-ome!" Tenten laughed when I jumped to greet him I made my way downstairs just to meet him halfway. "Are you done planning?" his fox like grin appearing on his face. I nodded and showed him the list "okay two questions: why crash here?" I shrugged for I didn't know either. "And why is there strip poker?"

"That was Tenten's idea, so don't blame me." He laughed a bit before turning towards the kitchen. "You're dinner's in the microwave." I went back upstairs to see Tenten packing the invites. "You ready?"

We were just about to leave when I heard "Hinata?" I turned to see Naruto smiling "they can stay over but I don't have any extra blankets." I nodded and left. When we got to Ino's, she was hyper. We gave her the invite and left. Then we stopped by Sakura's and gave her, her invite and because Sasuke was there we gave him his. We then went to the hotel where Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri were staying and dropped off their invites. Just as we were headed out Shikamaru came in and we gave him the invite.

We then headed to the mall to get the decorations and snacks. Once we got there Tenten disappeared. I got the snack and met her at the front door. We headed back and once we got everything inside she left. I sighed and began decorating. Soon several Naruto clones came asking for things to do. Soon everything was set up and ready. I went upstairs to change_ Wait, they have seen me without my jacket._ I sighed and went into my closet and came out wearing a lavender baby tee and my ninja pants. I heard the door bell but Naruto beat me to it. Just as I came into view Tenten dragged me back to my room, "I don't have anything to wear." I smiled and grabbed something from my closet and threw it at her.

She looked nice in a red halter and jean shorts. "Tenten can I tell you something?" I was nervous to tell her about my engagement to Naruto. She looked at me I said,

"What is it, Hina? She sat down on my bed. She smiled reassuringly at me to comfort me. I nodded and sat next to her.

"Tenten, Naruto and I are legitimately engaged." She smiled and screamed in sheer joy.

"so you've been living with your future husband all along. You're going to marry your life long crush." She calmed down for a moment, "Does he know?" I nodded.

"He knew before I did. It's nice but confusing. Why'd our mothers kept it a secret from our fathers?"

"Who cares? You'll finally have him all to yourself." I blushed and nodded. Then we went downstairs for the party.

Sorry it'll be a while before the next ones up please bear with me. Thank you.


	12. AN

Author's note:

I'll not be continuing this story I am very sorry.

If anyone wants to adopt it please do.


End file.
